Freak Of Nature
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: It wasn't about the way he was eating, at all.


**Title:** Freak Of Nature  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** The Mist  
 **Setting:** Behind The School  
 **Pairing:** Tyler Denton/Adrian Garff  
 **Characters:** Tyler Denton, Adrian Garff, Adrian's Father  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 933  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, AU - Canon Divergent, Internalized Homophobia, Homophobia, F Slur, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** It wasn't about the way he was eating, at all.

 **AN:** Just another little fic between these two. xD I love them so much and I wish they had more content. As in, content not made by me. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Freak Of Nature** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more fucked up," Tyler started, pointing his fork at Adrian with a raised eyebrow, "You prove me wrong. Again. Why do you do it wrong?" The other teen grimaced at the mashed potatoes he could see very clearly when Tyler spoke, shaking his head.

"Do _what_ wrong, _honey_?" Adrian put extra emphasis on the last word, leaning forward a little on the bench. His tray lay over his lap, and while he pulled apart his roll with one hand and dunked it in the small single-serve butter container he'd been given, he pressed his back into the wall behind them. Eating lunch behind the school was the only way that he could get Tyler to sit with him, but the payoff was worth running to class after.

"Don't… Don't. Just… Seriously. You're supposed to put the butter on the roll."

"I do." Taking an exaggerated bite just to prove his point, he almost chuckled at the way Tyler's face wound up in a pout. God, he wanted to kiss him, but he'd probably get smacked here in public.

"I mean… Cut it in half or whatever and put the butter on the roll, then close it. Like a sandwich." Tyler finally sighed, rolling his eyes as Adrian dug his bread back into the container and pulled out an inordinate amount of butter before taking another bite.

"I've always done it like this, since Kindergarten. I just… Like it better. I dunno, I can control how much butter I get in each bite."

"Clearly." Sighing again, Tyler shifted so that they were sitting side by side instead of him facing Adrian, their thighs dangerously close to touching. For a second, Adrian considered shifting, brushing their legs together, but their peace was always tentative and he wanted to finish his fake meatloaf before he got a fistful of teeth for lunch instead.

"Does it upset you that much?" He questioned, finally, turning his head to look at the jock beside him, the way he'd leaned his head back against the wall and bared his neck like he thought he was slick. Adrian would give him that, though; he had a beautiful profile, and the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing had his cheeks tinting rose.

"No." Tyler responded honestly, shrugging slightly, "I just… I dunno. You're so weird."

"You like me being weird." Adrian snickered, "If I wasn't, you wouldn't be getting the finest ass in Bridgton."

"Shut up, faggot." It came out before he could stop it, and Adrian's smile fell. "...No, sorry. Don't. I like hearing you talk. Even when you're just bitching. Sorry."

"It's a habit, I guess." Adrian responded quietly, staring down at his food. It was always something, but at least he was getting an apology this time.

"...It's the name, isn't it?" It was with a sudden, embarrassing moment of clarity that Tyler realized he called Adrian two things. His name, obviously, and faggot. The entire time they'd been dating, the whole three months of it, he had never called him anything else. And here he was always talking about wanting to be normal. "I'm sorry. I guess it is a habit, babe."

That had Adrian's full, wide-eyed attention. The look on his face screamed surprise and confusion, until he shot up like a rocket and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"I don't even care if you hit me for that." He informed when he had seated himself again, the tray righted in his lap. "It's worth it if you call me that again."

"You like it when I hit you. You make it weird."

"You still like it." Winking playfully, the smaller male leaned his head on the jock's shoulder, sighing gently. "I don't like it when you hit me. But I always want to kiss you, even when you're bleeding testosterone into the air. So, you know. It's an even trade."

"How do you figure?" Tyler was staring out ahead of them, at the couple of trees planted on the school property. His voice had gone quiet, and Adrian chuckled a little, nuzzling his face against the other's jacket.

"You get what you want, I get what I want. It's… I don't know. It's hard to wax poetic about tasting my own nose blood on your lips when we kiss."

"I… I guess so." Maybe he'd have to learn to reel in his temper. It wasn't even Adrian he was mad about most of the time. His own attraction was something he fought an awful lot, something he wished he could punch instead of the angelic face of the pretty porcelain doll beside him. "I should probably stop."

"You can choke me any time you want, but I wouldn't mind not being covered in bruises from my boyfriend, too." Tyler flinched. He knew that he wasn't the only person in town to give Adrian a hard time about his sexuality, but knowing his dad beat on him, too… It was a little much.

"I can be gentle." Maybe he said it too fast, but if he didn't hurry, he might lose his nerve. Leaning over, he cupped Adrian's cheek and brought him in for a soft kiss, like what they had shared the first time. Their lips moved with more certainty, but there was something about the feeling of Adrian's mouth on his that ignited a fire in his belly. Never in his life had he ever felt so complete as he did whenever they were touching.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** There we go, another one down. xD This ship is going to kill me, oh my gosh. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
